


What Just Happen?

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M, Stalker Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: Prompt was:  A superhero and a villain have been fighting for years, until the villain unexpectedly decided to retire.The hero doesn't believe the story and follows the villain around. one day, the hero follows the villain to a children's hospital, and discovers they have been a volunteer there since long before his retirement.What happen next?





	What Just Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank JanaT for beta this to me.

 

It was not normal for Harry’s life to be this calm and peaceful. It used to be more crazy, ever since Harry was in secondary school; when Draco Malfoy came into his life. It was the first day of secondary school, and Draco wanted to be his friend. However, Harry turned him down since  he was picking on his best friend, Ron Weasley. Ever since t, Draco bullied them both. 

 

It changed during year twelve: their finally year.he stopped everything; he stopped bullying them, he stopped leave notes, he stopped calling them nicknames, he stopped everything. Harry life became peaceful, 

 

Harry could not stand it. 

 

It was during lunch that Harry heard , “He goes to work at the hospital after school.” 

 

“Really? He must have grown up over the summer, to be working at the hospital.”  

 

“Guess even Draco Malfoy has to grow up.” That did not sound like the Draco Malfoy he knew. Draco was not the type to work at a hospital; he would never work at such a place a place where he would work to  help someone, that did not sound right. It sounds too friendly for someone like Draco. 

 

Harry quickly looked  to Draco Malfoy, who was sitting at a table on the other side of the lunch room. He was talking to his cliche, a group that before this year, would help Draco pick on his group of friends. 

 

Harry could not stand that Draco no longer carried about Harry at all. 

 

Draco had not tried anything. Nothing. And Harry has been waiting for anything:an elbow into the locker, a drink to his shirt, anything.ut nothing. 

 

Harry made up his mind: he was going to follow Draco round. He wanted to know why his villain stopped picking on him, stopped fighting with him. 

 

“Harry, everything okay?” Ginny asked from next to him, with her hand on his arms. She was rubbing his arm, which Harry usually does not mind, and he usually enjoys it. but right now he was not enjoying it. 

 

“Just wondering what Draco is planning. He is has to be planning something for the long haul.” Harry commented, while kept his eyes  on Draco. He was going to find out what Draco was planning, he was going to watch and follow Draco.

 

Draco’s clan  got up with their trays and dropped them off at the trash cans. They left the lunch room with Harry was close behind them, he was determined now. 

 

Harry followed them as  they got to the library. They split up without saying anything, and Draco actually went to the medical section. He started to pull out books that have to deal with children bodies. He sits down on the floor and just reads them. 

 

Harry stayed nearby in the section next to it. Draco sat there till it was time for class, Harry was thankful that Draco and himself had classes together, so he  followed and watched as Draco checked out the books, and then lead (unknowingly) the way to English. Harry sat down in his usually spot: two row behinds Draco. 

 

Harry was able to stare and watch Draco all through class, since their teacher today thought  it was a smart idea to lecture all through class today. There was nothing worth writing down, yet Draco was writing  down a lot in his notebook. Harry wanted to know what he was writing down. 

 

Class went  by so slowly, Harry was  pretty sure that time stopped at some point . The only reason Harry was able to stay awake was watching Draco. 

 

When the bell rang, people were very close to running out the door.  Draco actually waited, and when a girl tripped over a strap, he went over and helped her up.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked her calmly with a smile. 

 

“Yes, I am fine.” She said smiling back, “Thank you for helping me.”  

 

“No problem.” Draco then went  back to his desk and saw Harry. Harry was expecting his smug look, a snare,even. but not this. 

 

He was not expecting to see Draco smile and nod his head to him, then get his bag and leave. 

 

It was enough to shock him, but Harry shook his head then left  the room to follow Draco to their next class: Chemistry. 

 

In this class, Harry sat closer to Draco. Draco was in the same row has him, but  two people away. Two people separating them. Harry lucked out on his spot, because he could see the teacher on left side of him, and see Draco also. Harry had a lot more notes to take in this class then he did English. 

 

“Partner up for the experiment.” Mr. Snape said, shaking Harry out of his daze. 

 

“Draco, would you be my partner?” Came from a lot of people in the classroom. Harry wants to be Draco’s partner, but the problem was that he could not be so  without others noticing. 

 

“Thomas asked first. I am sorry I cannot be your partner.”  Draco apologized. It happened all the time since Draco was the best student in chemistry.  He would be the best person to have if you want an easy A on the assignment. 

 

Harry got paired up with Neville.Harry could  be nice to Neville and not get mad at him. It was not a great  match; due to Neville’s fear of getting something, and Harry only giving it a fourth of his attention,  they ended up with smoke coming from their experiment. Mr.Snape came over and put the smoke out and made them sit down for the rest of the assignment.  

 

Harry was paying so much attention to Draco that, even with the smoke, Harry noticed  that Draco did not seem to be aware . 

 

Draco and Thomas worked very close together, and that did not make Harry feel happy. He  wanted to go over and do something to show that Draco is his; his villain. Thomas had no right to be that close to Draco. 

 

When Chemistry ends. Harry hung  back to “speak” to Mr. Snape. Harry saw Draco leave, and quickly followed. Harry is suppose to have PE at the time, but Draco did  not. and Harry wanted to see what Draco had before he went to PE. 

 

Draco went  outside to the parking lot. Harry quickly made up his mind, and decided  that he can miss his final class of the day. Draco got into his car and started to drive out of the parking lot. Harry parked near the school building because of morning football practice, and managed  to follow Draco.

 

Harry followed Draco all the way to the hospital, where he parked in the visitor and volunteer section.  Harry parked two sections away from Draco and followed him into the hospital, and to the children's area. 

 

Draco went  into the section and was  greeted by a lot of, ‘DRACO!’s children came running to him. Some couldn't, as  they were stuck in their bed, but Draco was giving a way hugs, and was smiling. 

 

“He's  great, isn’t he?” Came a kind voice to his left. Harry turned to see a nurse standing next to him. “He has been volunteering since he was sixteen, the children love him.”  Harry’s eyes widened.

 

It was true, Draco was working at a hospital.  He had been doing it for years now. Harry felt like his whole world was turning on its axis.  Draco was his, he did not care anymore. Harry missed part of their relationship from before. Aside from  the bantering and fighting, he misses how Draco, when he was around Harry, give him his full attention. 

 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Draco asked as he came out with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“I had to make sure it was true, that were working at a hospital. You changed this year.”  Harry explained. He liked that Draco looks frustrated at him. 

 

“You have been following me around since lunch because you wanted to see if a rumor was true.” Draco sighed and uncrossed his arms. 

 

“I learned a lot more than that today.” Harry said.  he took a step closer to Draco. “I learned I miss hearing your voice. I miss knowing what is going on with you. I miss our banter.  I get jealous of others being close to you. You're my villian, you can be nice all you want to the children, it's cute. But you are MINE.” Harry kissed  Draco on the mouth, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him close possessively. “Thomas cannot touch you again.” 

 

“I turned eighteen, Harry. I cannot pick you anymore.” Draco explained  with his hands now resting oh Harry’s neck.

 

“That is fine, just kiss me and more.” Harry smirked. 


End file.
